bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultharon the Mighty
(raises glass) Props to you for finding the pic, and major applause to the one who made that WICKED pic! :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys will someone help me make an Infobox for my Ultharon the Mighty page? Note To be honest, you're better off using one of the infoboxes already in place instead of trying to make your own. Saves less work. --Achrones150 14:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Now I need to put an image in an infobox. How can I do that? The way you do that is in the 'Image' caption of the Infobox, put down then Copy/Paste the exact title of the image you uploaded onto your article *it only works if its already uploaded* then put down | this and put down the exact size of the pic you want *200-250-or 300px* in lower caps without spaces, then put a | then . That's how it works really :) Want me to show you how it works first? :O Give me a name of the pic you want on the Infobox first The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's probably the best thing to do, not real tech smart :'(, the picture is named 3152-0-11-218 XD Its fine...just tell me which pic ON the ARTICLE I need...I'll put it on for you for now :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah dang it dude ma bad, again this is my first time on a wiki so if I sound stupid you've only me to blame. The article is named "Malcolm", the picture should be on the recently added picture box, it's the dude with the mask and the hat. I did it! :D Okay, here's the forumula for the future reference when you want to add pics to the Infoboxes... That's all there is to it :) Quote problem I hope you're joking that Ultharon was overexaggerating when the SOUL KING quivered with his existence. Sosuke Aizen and Barragan I could understand, but the SOUL KING is on an entirely different plane of existence let alone power scale than anyone of the Gotei 13 or Hueco Mundo. I'm sorry, but could you edit that quote? :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course the Soul King isn't afraid of him! Ultharon was EXAGGERATING with soifon. The page CLEARLY says that this was exaggeration on Ultharon's part! Blankslate 17:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Bala Just noticed he knows Bala. As we know it, it is a Arrancar-exclusive move and Ultharon can't have it. What's a Plot? 18:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) His True Form looks freakin' badass! :D RonBurgandy 14:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...how did he get a shard of the Hogyoku when its still inside Sosuke's chest? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It was (and still is if our arc goes through) to be stolen by either Gravich or Charles McTavish. One of the two would break in and successfully steal the shard from his chest and then kill him while he is binded. Achrones rather liked the idea, seeing as how no one bothered to remove it from his chest and kill him while he was weak and binded :l Blankslate 02:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Round of Applause You know, I gotta give ya props: Ultrathon makes Aizen look like a punk, and CONSIDERING how much damage Aizen actually did, I feel inferior as a writer. How on freakin' earth can I make a villian as cool as that?! KrazyKeke 04:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you KK, that means alot to hear :) Blankslate 04:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Just for the sake of posterity; not being able to overpower your character doesn't make you an inferior writer, writing has nothing to do with ones ability to add bells and whistles to a monster. Composite 4 Yeah KK you're not inferior as a writer. Hell you're probably better at it than I am. Ultharon was my first character created, thus I made him pretty strong (too strong perhaps?). A good villain doesn't have to be overpowered or ungodly strong. ^^ Blankslate 16:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ideally, the focus of your "villian" should be in his motivations because we've honestly seen to death the "I want to take over the world" villian. Composite 4 All in good time Composite. Only when Bleach: The Wrath of the Archdemon series begins to pick up will I reveal Ultharon's true motivations. And welcome to the wiki by the way. Blankslate 16:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Composite 4 Reference What character is Ultharon's appearance from? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) His normal appearance is based off of Monster X from the Godzilla franchise. His Sovereign form is based off of Mumm Ra's third form in "Thundercats" 2011. Blankslate 21:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sword Change WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY THE BLADE'S FORM FROM ANOTHER ARTICLE?! D: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The other sword was really hard to picture him with in my mind. Plus it matches more with his Sovereign form ^_^ Blankslate 22:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hrrrrrrr...>.>...Fine, I guess I see your point. BTW, which character article did you take that sword from and put it in Ultharon's? :o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Please don't be upset :< It was originally Raiken's Zanpakuto, but I found a better picture for his. The sword itself is based off of the Sword of Plundarr from Thundercats 2011 Blankslate 22:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)